in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Red
Mr. Red is a terrorist chairman and antagonist of the In a Locked Room series, who made his appearance in Locked Room 3D World. Mr. Red is a very intelligent Caucasian male who is a heavy drinker and the leader of his terrorist corporation, the Crimson Order. Appearance Mr. Red wears a blood-red trench coat, a white shirt with a red tie, black pants and shoes and white gloves. He also wears a pair of red arctic sunglasses and has dark red hair. Personality Mr. Red is a manipulative, intelligent, yet sarcastic and arrogant individual, who spends more time drinking red wine rather than his tasks. However, he has full access to his universe’s futuristic technology, which is, in some ways, superior to the IaLRverse’s technology. Due to his high intelligence, he can create complex machines and devices to help the Galactic Army (EX: if given enough time, he can singlehandedly create a Simulation Room). Backstory Mr. Red's backstory is almost completely shrouded in mystery, due to all of his possible record being erased when he came into power. The only thing known about him is that he is a man whose only desire is to eliminate all of Humanity and wants another race to replace them. Since he's gonna need all the help he can get, he establishes the Crimson Order, keeping his true goals a secret and convince the members of the Crimson Order that their goal is to take over the world and place a new world order to replace today's government and ensure "peace". Relationships * Galaximus - Mr. Red is quite afraid of Galaximus for obvious reasons, yet it didn't stop him from joining with her as an ally. Even though he has his snarky moments with her, he usually doesn't want to mess with her and tries to give her what she wants to avoid being eaten by her. * Maria - Since Mr. Red himself despises all of Humanity for their corruption, he sees Maria as his only friend and companion. Despite trying to keep their relationship mutual, he does occasionally hangs out with her for a drink and does look out for her safety. Despite Maria being his only friend, she doesn't know about Mr. Red's true intentions. * Humanity as a whole - Despite being Human himself, Mr. Red is extremely hostile towards Humanity, with the only exception being Maria for unknown reasons. Since he has learned about how corrupt Humanity and their government is, he jumps to the conclusion that Humanity cannot be redeemed and that the only option is to send Humanity into extinction and hope that a better and more caring race replace Humanity. Trivia * His full name has never been revealed. * He has a tendency of naming things after the color red. * His favorite alcoholic beverage is red wine, for obvious reasons. In fact, he is often seen drunk with wine. The only times he is truly sober is when he is focusing on a major project. * He has a Net Worth of approximately forty-five-point-eight quadrillion dollars. ** He was able to get that much money by robbing banks, holding people/items for ransom, and selling equipment to other terrorists. ** Once, he was able to hack into the US Military’s budget and managed to steal 1/6 of their net worth (approx. 995 hundred million dollars). * Despite the fact that Mr. Red came from the distant future, Dr. Zack's technology is more advanced than him. Category:Villains Category:Owned by CaptainRustbolt21 Category:Original characters Category:Galactic Army